magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Reim Empire
'Reim Empire '(レーム帝国 ''Reemu Teikoku) ''is a major western power that boasts enormous wealth. Its people enjoy the highest standard of living and safety. The great imperial capital symbolizes prosperity, and visiting is every traveler's dream. The areas such as the streets and aqueducts are fully equipped to provide the people with the best lifestyle.Alf Layla Wa Layla Page 120 In terms of territory, it is the largest country in the world, and its effect on the world economy exceeds even that of Balbadd, making it a cornerstone of international trade.AoS: Night 30 Page 9 Culture Entertainment Entertainment is so intrinsic to the Reim way of life that the government sponsors bathhouses, theaters, colosseums, and gambling houses. The two most beloved activities for citizens of Reim are watching plays and gladiatorial matches.AoS: Night 33: Page 4 Food The people of Reim are most commonly seen eating while reclining on klinai, but they can also be found eating while sitting upright in chairs. Sometimes, as on Ria Venus Island, they can be seen carrying food such as pineapples on a stick. Fruits such as grapes, oranges, and apples are all available in Reim. Additionally, they have salads, kebabs, bread, and roasted turkey. Spirit of Reim The people of Reim take pride in their ability to accomplish things with their own strength. By working together to create a future for Reim, each citizen may feel proud.Vol. 18 Night 169 Page 13 Government Politics Despite having an emperor, Reim Empire is actually a republic. The senators elect the emperor in a vote. However, in the past, the throne was passed down hereditarily.Night 299 page 13 The Alexius family is an important player in Reim politics. The family has controlled the senate for ages.vol 16, night 149, pg 15 Commercial Firms and Guilds In Reim, all commercial transactions are under the authority of the Merchant Guild. In order to sell merchandise, even on the streets, a person must attain approval from the guild. Under this law, even buying from an unapproved seller is considered a crime.AoS: Chapter 31 Page 14 To establish a firm recognized by the guild costs around 100 gold coins.AoS: Night 32 Page 2 Intangible merchandise including performances, poems, stories, etc, are not registered products with the merchant's guild and do not require a license.AoS: Chapter 32 page 12 Travel Restrictions In times of war, those who are not citizens are forbidden from boarding ships bound for other countries.AoS Chapter 59 page 5 Abolition of Slavery After joining the International Alliance, Reim does away with slavery of all kinds. This results in a change in colosseum culture, with the activities held there requiring less bloodshed. Locations Residents History Reim was founded 730 years before the Magnostadt arc by the emperor Reimus. It reached its peak 211 years ago under Emperor Perdinaus. Apart from the Kouga Empire, Reim is the greatest empire in size since the dawn of history. At one point, it held vast amounts of Parthevian territory.Vol. 18 Night 169 Page 5 Trivia * A ship guard can make about 3 copper coins a day.AoS: Night 32 Page 4 * The citizens of Reim have created an explosive weapon that uses Niter, Sulfur, and Melanterite to magnify the force of a fire, mimicking magic.Vol. 18 Chapter 169 Page 12 * Before her death, the Magi Scheherazade had supported Reim for 200 years. * Town criers inform the citizens of local events even if they are illiterate. * Reim (レーム） is an intentional corruption of the Japanese spelling for Rome, ローマ. References Category:Locations Category:Countries